Love in a Different Time
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: T/P or MT/P? MTrunks comes from the future and meets Pan. It quickly becomes a showdown between him and Trunks for Pan's love. I know this a played out subject, but mine's great, I swear! Come one, give it a chance. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, remember how I asked if I should make a different sequel, well, I decided to write it! Okay, so this is the alternate sequel to 'The Love of My Life' and is the counterpart of 'Another Time, Another Place, Another Chance.' I really think that in order to understand everything you should read 'The Love of My Life,' but maybe you'll be okay without it. ;) This will be broken up in to different point of views, I think sticking basically to Trunks, Future Trunks, and Pan. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything. I wish I could just say, "For the rest of this story, I don't own DBZ or anything associated with it, I just buy the toys!" Darn lawyers!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Love In a Different Time

__

Chapter 1

Pan's POV

"Who is that?" I had asked Trunks. "He looks just like you!"

Trunks just stood there beside me, not saying a word and looking suspiciously at the man in front of us, hugging my dad.

The man turned to Trunks with a smile and said, "Hey, do you know who I am?" He chuckled. "Last time I saw you, you were a year old!" Sticking his hand out for Trunks to shake, he said, "I'm Trunks. I'm you, except from a different timeline."

"Hi," Trunks said unenthusiastically, though he did shake this new Trunks' hand.

Now this new Trunks turned to me. As he looked at me, he caught his breath and for a moment, seemed entranced. My Trunks never did anything like that and I was very flattered. It's not that Trunks doesn't pay any attention to me…It's just that I think he forgets to tell me I'm beautiful or that he loves me. On the outside, I make it seem like I'm a tomboy, but I liked it when Trunks used to stare at me and then whisper sweet nothings in my ear. He doesn't do that anymore. The only thing he basically does is kiss me and holds me protectively. It's like he doesn't want anyone noticing I'm alive. I know it's a saiyan's nature to growl at people who are looking at their mate in any lustful way, but Trunks hasn't claimed me yet. Doesn't he know I love him? I can tell that we're starting to bond and I know that Trunks loves me, but I wish he weren't so…so…unaffectionate sometimes. When this new Trunks looked at me, I felt like I used to around my own Trunks.

"Hi, I'm Trunks," the new one said, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. My Trunks never did that! This one must be different.

"I'm Pan," I answered sticking my hand out, intending to shake hands with him. 

"Pleased to meet you Pan," he said. "You can call me Mirai so no one gets confused." He reached for my hand, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. What a hunk! I felt my face burning and I looked at the ground in a so-not-me kind of way. 

Trunks growled low in his throat. I immediately looked up towards my Trunks. His teeth were bared and he looked like he wanted to beat the new Trunks to a bloody pulp. Ah, he does love me! Quickly, I turned to see Mirai's reaction. There was a definite look of panic on his face and he started stuttering. Then I saw him quickly look to the side of my neck then back at Trunks with a look of confusion on his face. I felt so bad for him! He didn't know what to do and looked for all the world that he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. 

"Sh-she's you're girlfriend?"

"That's right. So back off," my Trunks answered, taking a step forward. Mirai backed away, not wanting to fight. That did it, I can't like him! He's a wimp! Backing out of a fight. It's a wonder that he's Vegeta's son. He may be cute, but definitely _NOT_ what I'm looking for in a man. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

Trunks POV 

Immediately when I saw him, I knew he would only cause trouble. I'm not usually a mean guy, but I instinctively knew that Mirai was going to be trouble. I mean, if I'm in love with Pan, why wouldn't he fall in love with her too? I curse myself for not marking her and making her mine sooner. If I had marked her, I could have beaten Mirai to death and no one would have stopped me because it was my primal right. Anyone who even so much as looked at my mate could be killed, that's how Dad said it had been on Vegeta-sei. Now, more than ever, I want to mark Pan. She's mine. No one else can have her! I love her! I really do. But…now I feel like she doesn't like me as much, and it's just not because of Mirai, I felt her getting less attached to me before he even arrived here. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I just know that I can't stand the thought of losing her. I have to try to win her back. 

It seems like we've drifted apart and now Pan is just sitting around, listening quietly while I speak to her, but she rarely ever answers back. I wonder what is wrong with her, but I don't ask. She doesn't seem to want to talk. I am barely able to read her thoughts as of right now, but if we keep bonding, I'll be able to know what she is going through. For now, all I have to figure her out is my eyes. I see her looking back and forth between Mirai and I and she sighs. Mirai. I could kill him right now. He's staring back at her, smiling, trying to make her happy. He loves her smile as much as I do. He loves her as much as I do. 

"What's wrong, Pan?" Gohan asks walking in the living room.

She noticeably perks up, but she obviously still doesn't want to talk. "Nothing Dad! I'm just kind of bored."

Gohan stands there for a minute or two, deciding what he should do. Finally he reaches into his pocket and turns to me. "Trunks, why don't you and Pan go out to the mall and go shopping or something. Do something fun, I hate it when my Panny is sad," then he hands me the money. 

I smile at him and say, "Okay." I don't know why every time we go out to do something, Gohan insists on paying. It's like he doesn't want to owe Capsule Corp. or my mom anything. I don't know. He has a lot of money anyway, being married to Videl Satan and all. 

He turns to leave, but before he goes, he remembers something and turns around. "And hey, why don't you take Mirai Trunks with you? I'm sure he needs to buy some stuff, maybe new clothes."

My counterpart brightens and smiles. "That's a great idea! I really do need some new stuff to wear." Then he sees the look on my face and says, "If that's okay with you two…I don't want to ruin a date or anything…"

"It's fine, Mirai," Pan says. "Come on, let's go."

Once we were outside and ready to get into the car, I turned and said to Mirai, "You know, I could give you some of my clothes. There's some stuff in my closet that I haven't even worn yet. You can have them."

"Oh, that's nice of you, but I was really looking to buy my own clothes. I've worn hand-me-downs all my life. In fact they were hand-me-downs from people I didn't even know!" He laughed. I gritted my teeth.

"Listen, why don't you go shopping on your own then, hmm?" I startle myself with my tone of voice. Trunks immediately stops laughing and looks at me seriously, hurt at the realization that I didn't want him to come along.

"Trunks," Pan says in a tone that sounded like I had directed my warning tone at her and she was hurt by it while pulling my sleeve, "That was mean. Let him come with us." 

"N-No, it's fine, Pan. I can go later. I haven't even finished unpacking all of my clothes yet, I don't even know how many things I should buy!" There's pain written all over his face. I never knew I could look like that, no one has ever treated me the way I just treated Trunks. I feel a pang of guilt and immediately regret my hostility towards him.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…You can come with us, I'm sorry," I say, trying to make up for it. 

He smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, don't worry about it," he says trying to mask the fact that he is still hurt, but I can tell he isn't as hurt since I apologized. "I'll let you two go off on your own. It's what you would've done if I weren't here anyway." He smiled weakly and turns away.

"Trunks, it's okay, you can come with us!" Pan calls to him as he heads back to Capsule Corp.

He turns to look at us to wave, then continues walking to the building.

I sigh and get in the car. Immediately Pan turns on me and punches me on the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Mirai is a perfectly nice guy and you had to go and hurt him like that! He didn't mean anything! You jerk! He wasn't going to steal me from you! Ugh! I don't know why I like you anyway." She crosses her arms in front of her in much the same way my father does. 

"Pan…I…I don't know what came over me. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I'm so sorry."

She says and does nothing.

"Do you still want to go to the mall?"

She doesn't say anything, just sits there and stares ahead of her. I sigh and turn on the car. She still doesn't move, so I put my foot on the peddle and head towards the mall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Mirai's POV

She looks like a goddess to me. Her bright eyes, wonderful smile…everything tells me to go out with this girl. I have to admit, it's awkward being in love with my sensei's daughter…well, this Gohan isn't really my sensei, but it still feels weird. But I think I've been beaten to her by my other self. He is so obviously in love with her as well; he is so overprotective of her. 

Today Gohan suggested that we all go out to the mall. I wanted to go. I wanted to buy some clothes, perhaps get to know both Trunks and Pan a little better. I wanted to become their friends, but Trunks struck out at me with harsh words that startled me. I didn't expect to be treated like that in this time. By the androids in my time, of course I expected it, but here, by the people I love, especially from my own self? Never. I admit, his words wounded me deeply. I didn't realize it, but I had invaded on his territory, though he didn't even claim his territory yet. I honestly had no intention of stealing Pan from him. I fell in love with her, yes, but I would never allow myself to go after someone else's girl. Even though I love Pan, I know I can't have her, now more than ever. 

I saw the regret in Trunks' eyes as he realized he had hurt me. I didn't mean to look so hurt, but I wasn't prepared and wasn't able to stop the emotions from showing up on my face. I glanced at Pan and she was just as shocked at what Trunks had said as I was. When I walked back to the house, I heard her yelling at him. Silly old me, I actually felt bad for the guy who just yelled at me! Oh well. Somehow, I don't think that he is normally like this, or maybe it's just that I don't want to believe it. Even this morning when I first met them both, he had been protective of Pan and was beginning to get hostile. I don't know how it's going to go from here. I think Trunks will try to control his angry emotions. They're foreign to him and I can tell he doesn't like them. Hopefully, I get him and maybe even Pan as friends sometime soon. 

When I walked back into the house, Gohan asked me why I didn't go with them. I thought quickly and said something like I was sick or something. Now, it's almost 9:30 and Trunks and Pan have just returned home. I look out my window and hear Pan laughing and see her hanging onto Trunks' arm for support. She glances up and sees me. She stops and waves to me with that wonderful smile of hers. Trunks stops too and looks up, he also smiles and waves up at me. I smile and wave back. Maybe I will have them as friends soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After I had gotten ready to go to bed, Dad appeared and said he wanted to talk to me. I didn't know why as he never really wanted to talk when I tried to ask him stuff in the time chamber. But hey, why should I complain?

"Boy, I want to talk to you about my son…from this time," he added. "He and Pan are currently bonding. I saw you this morning and I heard him earlier before he and Pan left for the mall. I don't know what you are thinking, but you would be well advised to stay away from him."

Why was he telling me this? No matter. "I kind of figured that out. But thanks. Can I ask you something though?"

He said nothing, so I took it that I could.

"Trunks hasn't marked her yet…Even though she's not marked, I still can't do anything?"

He smirked. "Well, you could try to steal her. Nothing wrong with that. It's Trunks' own fault he hasn't marked her yet to claim her as his own."

I couldn't believe my cranky dad, who never wanted to talk to me, was actually telling me to steal his own son's girlfriend.

"Though," he added, "I'm sure he will be marking her soon thanks to your arrival." He got up to leave.

"Thanks, Dad," I said quickly. 

He grunted as he walked out the door and closed it behind himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whew, first chapter, how did you guys like it? Well, if you aren't reading this on ff.net, well then you'll just have to e-mail me with your reviews! Thanks! 

~Lady Branwen~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that TOEI or FUNimation owns. Didn't you know?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Love In A Different Time

__

Chapter 2

Mirai's POV

This morning I couldn't help but feel at least a little sorry for Trunks. He didn't want to look me in the eye, he barely talked to me. I'm sure that he was afraid that he would say something else to me that he didn't really want to say. He sat looking at his bowl of cereal for a long time, a truly un-saiyan like thing to do, not even bothering to start a conversation with anyone.

"So how did things go with Pan?" Mom asked Trunks.

Without looking up from the bowl, "Great. She made me buy her some clothes though. That's all right though I guess."

"Clothes!" Mom said, starting to remember something. "Trunks needs some clothes. He should have went with you."

Trunks glanced up at me, then turned his gaze back to the soggy cereal. I looked to Dad who silently watched the entire scene, not bothering to get involved, while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Well," I said finally, "I didn't know how much clothes I needed. I needed to unpack first and see how many new things I should get. There's no sense in me getting so many clothes that I don't need."

"You can never have too many clothes! Besides, you can only wear something for so long. You always need to update to stay in style."

"Hmph. Tell that to Kakarrot," Dad muttered.

"You live in your training gear, Vegeta, so you shouldn't talk," Mom scolded. Turning to Trunks she said, "Anyway, Trunks, take Trunks with you to the mall today. I want you to show him all the stores you go to. I'm sure you both have the same taste in clothes."

Trunks nodded sullenly. 

"Hey, Mom?" I said. "You can just call me Mirai so that no one gets us confused."

As Mom was about to say something, we all heard someone coming down the stairs. "Daddy!" I heard a girl yell. Suddenly a girl who looked exactly like my mother rushed into the room. "Daddy! Hurry! You have to drive me to North City! They are having a two for one sale at Too Cute!" She grabbed one of my father's arms and tried to pull him out of his seat. "Come on! You know they never have sales there. Get up pleasepleaseplease!" Dad didn't budge from his seat, he just kept shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

Mom cleared her throat. "Bra, dear, I'd like you to meet someone."

Bra sighed. "Do I have to? I'm really busy now, Mom."

"Well, I think it would be rude if you didn't, seeing as how he is sitting at the table right now." Mom got up and walked over to me and I stood up. "Bra, this is Trunks. He is your brother, but he is from the future."

"Eeeew, another Trunks? Why would I want another dorky brother like Trunks?"

"Hey!" Trunks protested, "I'm not dorky!"

Dad snorted and tried not to lose his look of disinterest in the conversation and start laughing.

"Bra! Say hello or no money to go shopping!"

Bra rolled her eyes. "Hi big brother," she said as she gave me a hug. As she pulled away, she brightened up. "Hey! You have more muscles than my brother does!" Turning to Trunks she said, "I bet he could beat you up really fast."

"He could do the same to you…and so could I," he threatened.

"Are you threatening my daughter, boy?" Dad asked in a threatening tone. Trunks sank back into his seat and tried to look as small as possible.

"Can you two act your age?" Mom scolded. "Honestly, I don't see why you two have to be at each other's throats all the time. Vegeta, would you talk to them-"

"Need to train. Must beat Kakarrot," Dad said quickly as he got up from the table. Ah, I see he knows when to stay away from Mom too. Apparently so did Trunks and Bra because they started backing away from the table towards the back door. Trunks motioned for me to follow.

"Vegeta!" Mom called after him. 

Turning back to face her, he said, "I said, 'Must beat Kakarrot.' I must go now." Seeing us backing out of the door and also seeing his escape route, Dad pointed to us and said, "Woman! The kids are leaving! Hurry kill them!" Mom turned to see us and Dad darted to his precious sanctuary, the gravity room. 

"Run!" Trunks yelled. We all ran towards his car and jumped in.

"You get back here!" Mom yelled running out of the house. "We need to talk about this!"

Trunks started the car and we were soon on our way out of the Capsule Corp. grounds.

"Oh, Trunks," Bra said as sweetly as she could to Trunks. "Sweet, lovable big brother of mine." Trunks eyed her suspiciously. "Since we're already in the car, can you take to North City? Pleeeeaaase?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Trunks' POV

Man, what a terrible morning! At least after I threatened Bra, Dad didn't kill me. That has to be a plus to my day right? Anyway, Mirai, Bra, and I had to run out of the house because Mom wanted to have one of our 'family talks.' I hate those things. So does Dad! He always tries to avoid those things like they are the plague. Somehow though, Mom always finds him hiding someplace and we almost always end up having the family talk anyway. Bra made me take her to the mall to this one store where they have a two for one sale, so Mirai and I went to some of my favorite stores. He ended buying mostly jeans, but he bought a few dress pants and some stuff to work out in. I'm amazed, but Mirai liked some of the punk clothes that they had at the mall. He ended up buying a pair of those wide-leg jeans, a white tank top, and an oversized shirt. But hey, he liked it! Mom is going to have a fit when she sees him wearing that. 

Mirai said though, "Hey, all those punk people have their hair dyed and everything. I already have the purple hair, so why not? Besides I think it looks kind of cool."

And this amazes me even more, Bra liked his clothes too! Now, if it were me, and if I bought something like that, Bra wouldn't hesitate to make fun of me. Is it just me, or does everyone seem to like Mirai better?

Pan was at the mall with Videl and Pan wanted to come back home with us. Videl let her, so then we had another person tagging along. Yet again, Pan liked Mirai's clothes too, but I'm not too surprised since she wears that kind of stuff anyway. 

Finally, once we were back home, and Dad had helped get Bra's 20 bags of clothes out of the trunk of my car, Pan and I were alone. We walked to this one place by my house where there is a huge garden with many trees and flowers. It's almost like a secret garden because there are walls surrounding it. For some reason, that is Pan's favorite place to go here at Capsule Corp. We sat down on one of the many benches in the garden and talked for a while.

After we had been sitting there, chatting of a whole bunch of stuff, I leaned over and grazed my teeth on her neck. Pan shivered. I nipped at her neck, but this time she slapped me. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Trunks?" She stood up and backed away from me, then got into a fighting stance, daring me to piss her off.

"Hey! Calm down!" I said. 

"You're not marking me yet."

I laughed. "Why not? You're my girlfriend, aren't you? We're bonding and everything."

She got out of her fighting stance and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I'm your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you bite me. I'm not so sure at the moment if I want you as my lifelong mate."

At sat staring at her in shock. I knew she had not been very happy lately, but I thought it was because of something else, not me. "Why not? Don't you love me?"

Pan looked up at the sky and sighed, exposing more of her neck to me. Her neck was all I could think about at the moment. "Yes, I do. But you haven't been a very good boyfriend and I'm not sure you will be right for me."

"But Pan," I argued, "We're bonding. We can't bond with just anyone! Our bodies know who our mate is, even if we don't. Once we find our mate, then we begin bonding. We're right for each other."

She glared at me. "That's not the point. You are so much different from when we first started dating. You're just protective now and it seems like you don't even think of me. You piss me off more and more and I can't take the way you treat me. I want thing to be the way they were before."

"Baby," I said as I stood up, "I don't know what you're talking about!" I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "How do you want me to be? I haven't noticed that I've changed at all, but I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to lose you."

"First of all, you don't pay as much attention to me. All you think about is keeping other guys away from me. But do you ever try to be romantic anymore? No. Do you whisper that you love me in my ear anymore? No. Do you hold me, not in a protective way, but in a loving way and kiss me passionately? No. Now, all you do is give me a quick peck on the cheek or on the mouth. Nothing big."

"I don't pay enough attention to you, huh?" I kissed my way down to her neck again and tried to nibble her neck.

She tried to push me away, but I just wouldn't let go. Any other time, I would have let her go, but this time I kept her locked in my arms.

"Trunks!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"But honey, I just wanted to kiss you."

"No! Let me go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

For some reason, I still held on to her. My body just wouldn't let her go. I was hoping that she wasn't thinking I was going to rape her or anything. I would never do that! But to anyone else, it would have looked like I was about to. But I wasn't going to! I swear!

Suddenly I felt something hit my face and I was thrown 50 feet away from where Pan was standing. Apparently I had let her go, but there was Mirai, holding on to her shoulders, asking her if she was all right. Pan nodded and glared at me before storming off back to her house. Mirai watched her go, then turned to look at me. I was still laying on the ground, just watching everything happen. He walked over to me. He looked sorry for hitting me. It must have been strange seeing his double punched in the face and lying on the ground. 

"Hey, Trunks," he said. He didn't seem to be too mad. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up and dusted myself off. "I'm sorry that I had to do that, but why were you holding onto her so tightly?" I could tell he was thinking I was trying to force myself on her. Kami, what an idiot I am.

I explained what had happened. Trunks listened to my every word and seemed to believe me. 

"Did you try to mark her because I'm here?"

I stood silent. Mirai seems like such a nice guy, but I don't want to tell him the truth. "I guess so," I replied looking down at the ground. I looked back up to see Mirai nodding.

"That's what I thought. Listen, Trunks, I'm not going to go after Pan. I realize that she is your girlfriend and all, but you have to treat her right. It's not my fault if she is getting bored with you or you are doing something wrong. I can't help that. But hey, why don't we just call a truce?" Mirai held out his hand. I shook it with a smile and we walked back to the house. 

As we were walking back to the house I saw Pan talking to my dad. When she saw me coming, she turned away and flew back to her house. Dad turned around and watched me walking before he went into the house with a scowl on his face. Dad thinks of Pan as a daughter already, even though he probably won't admit it to anyone. Pan always comes and talks to my dad and she's the only other person, other than Bra of course, who he will stop his training for in the gravity room. I think he likes her because she can fight and she acts the same way he does sometimes. I sigh and look down at my feet. I've let her down. She probably hates me now. And she has probably turned Dad against me even more. I'll have to tell Mom about everything now so that she can keep Dad from locking me in the gravity room with him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There you go! Chapter 2! If you want to join my mailing list to be told when I have posted another chapter for one of my stories, and to be updated on how far along I am on the rest of my stories, you go here: http://www.angelfire.com/realm/ladybranwenxfiles/mailinglist.html and join it. ^_^

~Lady Branwen~


	3. Chapter 3

It took me longer than usual, but here is Chapter three. Don't forget to review! I think I'm feeling a writer's block coming on because I was having a hard time with this chapter, so if you guys could give me some ideas, that would be great! ^_^ See ya!

~Lady Branwen~

*Disclaimer* I don't own Dragonball Z

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Love in a Different Time

__

Chapter 3

Pan's POV

What is he doing? He's biting me?! I slap him hard across the face. How could he do such a thing? He acts like he hasn't done anything wrong and doesn't know why I'm mad at him. My dad has always told me never to let any guy force himself on me. What Trunks just did, in my mind, is the same thing. I don't understand why he would do something like this. Hasn't he been told that marking your mate is a sacred thing? That you have to be absolutely sure? I'm beginning to wonder if we are even meant to be together. Who knows? Maybe our bodies are just full of hormones and we really aren't bonding. Maybe there's someone better out there for me…someone who will treat me the way I need to be treated. Someone who will love me and let me know that he loves me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask him. Sometimes I see Trunks get mad at people. He has quite a temper. I remember seeing him fighting my Uncle Goten a few times and they both ended up being bloody just because Goten said something that challenged Trunks. Oh, they're still best friends and all, and I'm sure that neither one of them minded the fighting, but it was still a terrible thing to watch. I get into a fighting stance on the off chance that I truly pissed him off for not letting him mark me. But who cares?! It's my body isn't it? I'm ready to fight him and he better not do something to make me even madder or else there is going to be hell to pay.

He tells me to calm down and I tell him that he won't mark me. Then he says the worst thing that he possibly could. "Why not? You're my girlfriend aren't you? We're bonding and everything."

It takes everything I have to keep me from launching at him. I calm myself down, get out of my fighting stance and say, "Yeah, I'm your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you bite me. I'm not so sure at the moment if I want you as my lifelong mate."

I've hurt him deeply, I see that right away. He stares at me in disbelief. This was the last thing he probably expected me to say. I feel a pang of guilt for saying it. Even though I'm incredibly mad at him right now, I don't want to hurt him. I hate seeing this look on his face and for a minute I falter. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should have let him mark me. I do love him after all.

"Why? Don't you love me?"

I look up at the clouds, take a deep breath, and try, as calmly as I can, to explain to him my feelings. This is going to be hard for both of us. "Yes, I do. But you haven't been a very good boyfriend and I'm not sure you will be right for me."

"But Pan …We're bonding. We can't bond with just anyone! Our bodies know who our mate is, even if we don't. Once we find our mate, then we begin bonding. We're right for each other."

I believe him, I've been told the same thing all my life. But there is a part of me that says my love for Trunks isn't true. Then again, I love him with all my heart, even after what he has just tried to do. But for now, I'm still mad at him for trying to do that and I glare at him. "That's not the point. You are so much different from when we first started dating. You're just protective now and it seems like you don't even think of me. You piss me off more and more and I can't take the way you treat me. I want things to be the way they were before."

Saying those things to him has taken a lot out of me. Never in a million years would I have thought I would say those things to him. But…maybe now that I have, things will change and he'll treat me the way he used to. 

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about!" He puts his arms around me and kisses my forehead. I feel warm and safe in his arms. I don't even try to push him away or try to stay mad. But as a compromise between loving him and wanting him to hold me, and wanting to stay mad, I don't put my arms around him and I stay rigid as he holds me. "How do you want me to be? I haven't noticed that I've changed at all, but I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to lose you."

It's music to my ears. I'm so glad that he doesn't want to lose me! "First of all, you don't pay as much attention to me. All you think about is keeping other guys away from me. But do you ever try to be romantic anymore? No. Do you whisper that you love me in my ear anymore? No. Do you hold me, not in a protective way, but in a loving way and kiss me passionately? No. Now, all you do is give me a quick peck on the cheek or on the mouth. Nothing big."

Trunks sighs and squeezes me. "I don't pay enough attention to you, huh?"

After a few seconds, he leaves a trail of kisses from my cheek back down to my neck. I don't mind all of that. In fact, I want him to kiss me. In my mind, if he kisses me the way he is right now, he loves me. But he ruins that by trying to bite me again. I'm in a rage now and who could blame me? I just got done telling him why he shouldn't do that, but does he listen? No! I try to push him away, but his arms of steel are wrapped around me and I suddenly realize that he won't let me go. I struggle and yell at him, but to no avail, he still has me in his arms. Finally I decide the best thing to do would be to scream at the top of my lungs for help. Vegeta will help me…someone will. 

A few seconds later, I see Mirai speeding towards us and he sees the look of terror on my face. Trunks doesn't seem to notice Mirai, he is too busy trying to explain why he has me in his arms and that allows Mirai a chance to punch Trunks in the face. Mirai grabs me just as Trunks is beginning to be thrown away and I feel myself being ripped out of Trunks' arms. I watch as Trunks' body flies a few feet before hitting the ground and slides backwards to a stop. 

"Are you all right, Pan?" Mirai asks me. He is looking over my body trying to see if I am hurt. There is such a look of panic in his eyes, but from his facial features, you'd never be able to guess. It's as if I were his girlfriend and he's so worried that I'm hurt. I can't take this love and kindness from him, he looks so much like my Trunks. I just can't face either of them now. I tell him I'm fine and walk away without a backward glance.

I run back towards the Capsule Corp. building where Vegeta has just stepped out to see what was going on. I'm glad to see him. I enjoy talking to him, he actually listens to me. I know he'll help me now.

"What is going on?" he asks me gruffly.

"Trunks tried to mark me."

He doesn't seem too surprised, all he does is ask, "Which one?"

"Trunks! My boyfriend! Your son!"

He nods and leans against the building with his arms crossed. "I see."

"Vegeta, you have to talk to him. I didn't want him to and he tried to do it anyway. It was like rape, but without all of the well…rape. I don't want him as a mate yet."

"Why not? You two seem to be bonding. Is it because of that other Trunks?"

"No! He's sweet, he saved me just now, but Mirai is not my type. I don't want him as a boyfriend. But do you understand what just happened? You don't even seem to care!"

I can't believe that Vegeta is just standing there and letting me yell at him. "On Vegeta-sei, the saiyans who were going to become each other's mate, gave their consent."

"Yeah, so why didn't you teach Trunks that, huh? He just tried to force me to become his mate."

"But it was also normal for saiyans who were bonding to lightly nip each other. I think here it would be considered about the same thing as an engagement ring."

"But he tried to force me! I bet they didn't do that on your planet, did they?"

"No. Did he hurt you?" His tone is calm, but he doesn't seem to care or even to be on my side at all.

"No. Not really, just emotionally I guess."

"Then you don't notice what he's done?"

"What?"

He walks over to me and gestures to my neck. "You are bleeding."

I see Mirai and Trunks walking back to the house from the garden and that, coupled with the realization that Trunks really did bite me and actually drew blood, I turned and flew away, pissed more than I have ever been.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Mirai's POV

It was three in the morning and I was stressed out for some reason. I have no idea why, maybe it was just because of yesterday when Pan was screaming. I had bolted out of my room to see what was wrong. Never in my life have I ever wanted to see what was wrong with someone so bad. I'm beginning to think that I love Pan more than I love my mom. But…mom is gone now anyway. I still miss her and it's been a few months. But there's nothing I can do about that and so that's why I'm here. 

Anyway, it was three in the morning and I had gone to the gravity room to train and work out some of the stress. It was dark, but I didn't mind and so left the lights off. I began with my warm up of 10,000 pushups but by the time I had gotten to 1,000, I was interrupted by a kick to my stomach, which sent me flying across the gravity room.

"Some son of mine. You don't even know when someone is in the room with you," I heard Father's gruff voice say.

"I didn't think that-"

"That's right, you didn't think."

I looked up in the darkness and saw him standing above me. I got up and looked at him. "I didn't know you were in here, I'm sorry. I'll go." I assumed he had been in here by himself for a reason and I didn't want to intrude on him in any way. 

"Why are you in here?" he asked.

"I can't sleep so I thought I would come in here and make myself tired."

"You might as well stay in here," he said. "I want to talk to you anyway."

My eyes widened in shock. He wanted to talk to me? "Oh…what about?"

"Pan told me about what happened. Do you know?"

"Well, yeah, I saved her…but Trunks said that he didn't know what happened, he just kept his arms around her and he couldn't make himself let go."

"And what do you think the reason for that is?"

"I don't know."

"Because his body was telling him to mark her. Think of your body as a giant radar. You know or are supposed to know when someone is around. That is obviously not the case with you." Thank Kami the lights weren't on because I know I must have blushed. I tried to make an excuse, but he ignored me and continued. "Your body tells you where an attacker is, whether he is behind you, above, or below. Likewise, when you have mated with someone and marked her, your body tells you when they are sick, in distress, in pain, when they are dead, or even when they are extremely happy and it can even tell you when someone is paying attention to your mate when they shouldn't be. That is also true when you are bonding. My son's body knew that when you appeared, Pan would be attracted to you so it made moves to make sure he would mark Pan before you did to ensure the bond and getting a mate. Now do you understand?"

"Yeah." I really think that is the longest I have ever heard him speak to me. Usually he just tells me to get out of the way or leave him alone if he says anything at all.

"Good. Now get out."

"But…I thought you said I could stay."

"I didn't say for how long now did I?"

"But you're not even using it!"

I heard him growl and decided that I didn't really need to work out. "I suppose," I said, "That I can go to the library and listen to some of the classical music Mom has there…"

He didn't say anything so I left the gravity room and went back up to my room to think about what he had said. A radar huh? I guess when I think about it, my body is kind of like a radar. I found myself liking Pan more and more, but if she is already bonding with Trunks then I don't want to interfere. Maybe coming back to this time wasn't such a good idea. I mean, maybe I would have found a mate in my timeline. I would much rather go back and find one than mess up a bond here. But I guess if I'm attracted to Pan, I won't have much choice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer) I don't own anything!! Please don't sue me! ^_^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Love In A Different Time

__

Chapter 4

Pan's POV

I arrive home and storm up to my room.

"Pan? Is that you?" I hear my dad asking from downstairs." I slam my door. I just don't want to talk to anyone right now, but I already know that Dad won't leave me alone and he'll just come upstairs to bother me. I hear him coming up the stairs and he knocks on my door. "Can I come in?"

I sigh. "Fine." I night as well get the talk over with. The sooner I talk to him, the sooner he'll leave me alone.

Dad opens the door and looks at me, then gasps. "What happened to your neck?! Who marked you? Trunks?"

"It was just a nip, Dad."

He comes into the room and sits next to me on the bed and looks at my neck. "You don't look too happy about that."

"I'm not."

Dad's eyes narrowed. "Did he force you to let him?"

"I don't know," I said testily. "He leaned down and was kissing my neck then he tried to bite my neck. I didn't think he actually did and we talked about it, then he did it again and I didn't realize it, but he actually broke through my skin."

Dad looks away. I can tell he's very, very mad at Trunks, but he's trying to conceal it. "You didn't feel anything?"

"No."

"Did he do anything else?"

"No. Mirai came and punched him, so don't worry, you don't need to go beat Trunks up. After all, I still like him a little, not as much as I could, but I still like him."

Dad stands up and looks sternly at me. "I don't want you going around Trunks for a while. Mirai, maybe, but not Trunks. Give him some time to calm down his emotions and his hormones, then maybe I'll let you see him. As of right now, if he wants to mark you, he's going to do it if he has a chance."

"But Dad!"

"No. Don't go near Trunks for a while."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

I sigh and lay down on my bed. How can so many things go wrong? And why am I suddenly defending that jerk? I'm so mad at him right now, but now that Dad told me that I can't visit Trunks, I miss him and want to be with him no matter what. It must be that stupid bond. And the nip on my neck. Idiot. I'm such an idiot! I should have seen this coming.

Dad leaves and I'm left to think about all that has happened. Trunks seems so nice, but he can be very protective. I'm used to holding my own and I don't want him protecting me so much. He can be a jerk a lot of the times, but for some reason I still love him. He's so sweet though. I sigh and look at a picture of us on my night stand. He has his arm around me and has that wonderful, perfect smile. He's such a stud! He's always been so nice to me, I can't believe he did this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trunks POV

I finally made it into the house. I didn't see Dad anywhere and was glad. At least I wouldn't have to answer to him about anything. I wanted to go tell Mom about everything, but I decided that I could do that tomorrow. Even if Dad tells her anything about what happened, I know Mom will come and want to know my point of view. I know what I did was terrible and I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help myself. Oh well, I guess now I'll have to pay the consequences. 

"Do you want to talk?" Mirai asks. 

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay…I'll be here if you need me." He walks to his room and closes the door behind him. I walk to my own room and turn on the light. Lo and behold, there is my dad sitting on my bed, waiting for me to show up. And here I thought I managed to escape his wrath, silly me. 

"Pan tells me you nipped her neck." He sounds like he is detached and just wants to know what happened, but I know better than that. He's going to twist things around, I know he will.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to though, I held on to her. I was playing around, but I held on to her and nipped at her neck."

"And do you know what you did?"

I look at him quizzically. "Yeah…I just told you what I did…"

"Do you know that you made her bleed?"

This time I look at him in mute shock. I had no idea that I had actually drew blood…I guess I did get a little worked up. "I-I didn't mean to."

There was a minute of silence before Dad spoke again. "Have I ever told you what you did would mean on my planet?"

"No."

"A little nip on the neck, like the kind you gave Pan, meant in a way that they would soon be mates. You could still break the bond if you absolutely had to because the bond with that kind of mark isn't as strong as a full fledged mark for a mate. To compare it to something here on Earth that you would know about, I would compare this kind of mark to an engagement ring. Obviously, on Vegeta-sei, the people who were going to get the mark had to consent to it." Dad looked directly at me the whole time he said this, never once looking around, past me, or anywhere else at all. His eyes were boring holes through my head. "From how Pan looked, she didn't want you to do that."

I look down at my feet in shame. "No. She didn't."

"You'd better know what you're doing because I doubt Pan ever wants to see you again. She looked as if she were ready to kill you and for an offense like that, I don't blame her." He got up walked out of the room. 

I sigh and walk out of my room downstairs to the lab where Mom is working. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

"What is it honey?"

"I did something and now Pan is really mad at me and she told Dad and he's on her side."

"What did you do?" She stopped her worked and walked over to me.

"I nipped her neck."

She jumped back. "You marked her?!"

"Well, Dad said that the kind of bite I gave her was like an engagement ring, it's not a mark, mark."

"Trunks, no matter what it was, you shouldn't have done that, especially if Pan didn't want you to do it."

I sighed. "I know. I couldn't stop myself though, it's like I didn't have control over my body. Otherwise, I would have stopped. I saw that she didn't want me to be anywhere near her neck, and I wanted to get away and let her have her space. The last thing I wanted was to have her mad at me, but my arms were locked around her. I just wouldn't let her go."

Mom had calmed down a bit and crossed her arms and looked deep in thought. "And what did your father say?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really. He just told me that I made her bleed and that Pan hates me. He didn't threaten to kill me or anything."

Mom shook her head. "Honey, I don't know what to tell you. You and Pan have been having problems lately and I really don't want to get involved. I know you want my advise, but if I tell you something and it goes wrong, I don't want to be blamed. Besides, you have to learn how to work things out on your own. The only thing I can tell you is to buy her a gift, and try to make her understand what happened and why you did what you did, the same way you just explained to me. Maybe she'll take you back, but that was something…well, extreme that you did, so I don't think you'll win her back so easily."

"Thanks, Mom."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Mirai's POV

I was sitting on my bed, looking at a picture of my mom and I taken before she died. I missed her so much, but at least I was back with this mom and that was better than having no Mom at all, right? There was a knock at my door so I got up to get it and the person at my door ended up being Trunks. I had told him that he could talk to me, but I figured he wouldn't. He just doesn't seem to like me, so I doubted he would want to talk to me about anything. Not that I minded talking to him, though.

"I need to talk to someone," he said. I motioned for him to come inside and went to sit on my bed and immediately started talking. "Look, I know you helped her and all, and you probably are going to sympathize with Pan, but I want to talk to you anyway about what happened.

"Like I told you and everyone else, I couldn't let go of her. I don't know whether it was just my body or if I was actually subconsciously doing it, but all I know is that I didn't plan on doing that to her, it just happened. If I could change the fact that it happened, I would if Pan wouldn't be mad at me anymore. I want her back, but I don't think she wants me around anymore. She hates me, I know it. But I need to win her back. Do you have any idea how I can do that?" 

Here he looked at me pleadingly. I honestly didn't know what to tell him, I mean, if Pan doesn't want him around her I don't think anything would change her mind if she felt strongly enough about it. What I found really strange was that Trunks had all this time been against me and looked at me like I was the enemy, that I would steal Pan away from him and now here he was asking me to help win her back. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Trunks," I told him. "I think what you should do is give her a little time to get over it, or at least time for her to calm down enough to talk to you. She seemed really angry with you. I don't think that she's going to want to talk to you anytime soon. You should give her some space for a little while then you should go talk to her."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear," he said.

"Sorry, but that's what I would do. It would be the right, and smartest thing to do if you don't want to get Pan even more mad than she already is."

Trunks drew his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. He saw the picture I had been looking at and he sat staring at it for a while. "Mom told me that I should give Pan a gift and explain everything to her."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea, but do that after a few days though. Just don't think about Pan for a few days. Go out and have some fun, or train. Do something so you take your mind off of her."

He snorted, "Easy for you to say. You're not linked to her like I am and you haven't just hurt her the way I did." He sighed, then looked back at me sadly. "I feel so bad about what I did. I want Pan to know that."

"Well, why not tell her through your bond?"

"I wish I could. It hasn't developed that far, but even if it has, Pan has shut her thoughts off to me. All I can feel is an intense hate for me coming from her. That's why I want her to know that I'm sorry, but she won't let me tell her." Trunks sighed again and got off of the bed. "Well, thanks for talking to me, " he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied. He didn't look too good to me, he seemed like he wouldn't listen to me at all and he would go and talk to Pan as soon as he could. It wouldn't be the best thing to do, but if I were in his place, I would be thinking the same thing. I know I would want to see Pan badly too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Phew! Finally this chapter is out. Well, I have a better idea of what I want to do for the next chapter than I did for this one, but I have to admit, this chapter went along better than I thought it would, so that's a plus! ^_^ See ya next time!

~Lady Branwen~


End file.
